halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Vs. Evil Dead (Orlando)
Ash Vs. Evil Dead (Orlando) is a haunted house that took place at Halloween Horror Nights 27. It is based off of seasons 1 and 2 of the TV show, Ash Vs. Evil Dead. It will be located in the Parade Warehouse. This was the comedy house of the year. Description You'll howl with terror and laughter as you witness Ash battle demons and deadites armed with his fueled chainsaw. Experience Facade The Facade is the demolition derby that was seen in the TV show. Ash's Bloody Oldsmobile is outside behind a chainlink fence. They played scenes of the TV show on a storage container outside. Also towards the end of the facade there is a storage container that spurts fire. House After entering the Parade Warehouse you enter Ash's trailer where you see Ash talking about how this was your lucky day. Then out from behind a hanging sheet, a possessed Vivian jumps out. Ash then shoots her with his shotgun and she tumbles back through the sheets. After exiting the trailer you enter the bathroom of a bar. In one of the stalls you can see Ash decapitating a girl on the toilet seat. Also in the bathroom running out of a boo-hole is a man screaming "Ashy Slashy's going to kill us all!" After that you enter Pablo's grandfather's home where you see a possessed Kelly jumping out from behind a curtain. Entering another room in the same place you run into Eligos who jumps out to your left. You then enter the morgue in season 2 of the TV show and 3 of Ruby's spawn jump out. Entering the coroners workplace you see many dead bodies (One has the Necronomicon shoved in it) and a possessed Lillian jumps out from behind a curtain. You then see Ash William's inside of a dead guy's butt. After that you are outside the cabin. Right as you leave the morgue a possessed Lacey carrying her dad's head jumps out from behind a fence. When you approach the cabin Ash bursts out of the front door. You then start walking towards the shed where coming from behind the shed Heather jumps out screaming before she is pulled back by a demonic force. Entering the shed you see the decapitated head of Linda (Ash's Ex-Girlfriend) in a vice talking to you as you walk by. Entering the actual cabin Ash is standing there with a chainsaw. Then out of a door a possessed Amanda jumps out and says "Hello Pussies" before retreating. Entering the basement of the cabin you run into Tanya stuck in a bear trap, a possessed Henrietta, a skinless Baal, and Pablo with the cover of the book of the dead stuck on his face. You then enter the final room where Ashy Slashy pops out from above a fence and starts talking to you. After that you go into an outdoor section where Ash is at a party in Jacksonville. He then uses his chainsaw hand to cut open a keg of beer and everyone cheers. Scareactors * Ash Williams X6 * Deadite Vivian * Screaming Guy * Deadite Kelly * Eligos * Ruby's Spawn X3 * Deadite Lillian * Deadite Lacey * Heather * Linda * Deadite Amanda * Tanya * Deadite Henrietta * Skinless Baal * Pablo * Ashy Slashy Category:TV show houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Licensed houses